2008-05-17 - Encounter with a Sith
Kashyyyk: Kkowir Forest - Civilization The density of the understory-jungle here in the Kkowir forest at the feet of the giant three trees is such that it is often impenetrable. Vines, suckers, thorns and more block some pathways, leaving the place looking something like a green maze. Animal life can be seen everywhere: underfoot, in the low branches of the many lesser-trees, flying through the air. Strange flowers like giant orchids and other bromeliads stand up to thirty feet tall when in bloom, and melon-sized insects buzz through the air, sounding not unlike certain spacecraft repulsorthrusts. Nearer to the spaceport in the jungle, a well-used looking clearing at the base of one of the wroshyr features a ladder that climbs endlessly upwards into the trees. A rope bridge connects the firm ground of this part of the jungle with that of the spaceport, between the two, a wet swamp looks forbidding, teeming. A simple wooden gate furthest away from the spaceport along the paths leads to another longer rope-bridge....past which this already wild area turns to 'wilderness'. The woods on the other side of the rope bridge degenerate almost immediately into complete wilderness, and it's none too friendly. The air stirs with the buzzing of insects and birds, and there's the occasional roar of an animal - wild beast or wookiee, it's hard to tell. The ground here has recently been trodden by thousands of booted feet, soldiers who fell in the spaceport to masses of clones. Today, it is rather significantly less populated. Those who move through the area do so quietly, camaflogued and stealthy, save for the monstrous form of the Walker that sits far enough back to not draw immediate attention from the direction of the spaceport. There are perhaps fifteen soldiers in the area, in various stages of cover and observation, spread out as they gain recon intelligence. Captain Briseis Karakas is one such, armored and helmeted, although her lack of height makes her stand out a touch. She stands carefully balanced on a log, binoculars raised in the direction of the spaceport. Walking forward towards the roaring forest, is Seifer Wolf. His clothes are of the jedi, but black which sway with each step and flutter with the wind. He takes a position out in the open, not really bothering to be stealthy or camouflaged. He smiles, looking out towards the small republic force. Most of the men are far enough out that they do not immediately notice the Jedi - the Jedi? - moving toward them. Their attention is focused elsewhere, on specific tasks. Briseis, on the other hand-- Her binoculars snap down instantly, and she stares from her place balanced atop the log. The ... Jedi stops his lone advance, looking out towards the forest. Two hands come out from either side, showing that he wasn't carrying any sort of weapon, though his lightsaber was hanging from his belt. A large smile reaches across the small boy's face. Briseis knows better than to not count a lightsaber as a weapon. Her own hand lowers to the blaster at her side as Briseis moves suddenly, falling back behind a tree. She remains there for a moment, breathing heavily as she presses herself back against its solid presence, and then she inches just slightly to peer around the trunk toward the man, measuring whether he's seen her, or the other soldiers working covertly in the general area. Seifer had not chosen to bring support with him, he was alone and inviting those towards him. Obviously, he knew they were there. He put his hands down, walking slowly towards the Republic Commander. Most of the soldiers have yet to see Seifer - they're spread far and wide, and busy. Briseis curses under her breath as she moves back behind the tree and presses her eyes closed for a brief moment. There's nothing particularly to mark her as an officer - her uniform matches the others. For the moment, she remains where she is. Seifer continues his walk towards the republic soldier, he had tried over the past few days to get in touch with someone from the other side. He raises his wrist and begins talking into his comlink. COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Another sharp curse as Bri checks again to see Wolf still advancing, and then she raises her comsys to her lips to snap a retort. COMSYS: Your personal comlink is deactivated. COMSYS: You activate your ZS2 Comlink. COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "Gorgeous. I think you'd better turn around. I'm not the only one listening in." COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Captain, I'm picking up radio chatter. Need any assistance?" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Location?" COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "I'm sure you won't attack one who doesn't wish any harm?" COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "You expect me to believe that? I know who you are. You're meant to be dead." COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "I'm at the landing zone with the shuttle, Captain. I can man a tank and head over your way if necessary." COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "Really? And who might I be?" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Negative. We've got a walker and a scout group. If the situation turns hostile, it will be /intensely/ hostile. Put the troops there on high alert." COMSYS: Briseis says, "I don't want to lead him back to where we are." COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "Siefer Wolf. You might walk like a Knight, but you are no Jedi." COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "I don't pretend to be Jedi, that would be insulting to myself, and those around me." COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Affirmative, Captain. I'll have the soldiers ready for action if necessary... I'll keep monitoring the comm, but keep me posted with what you need." Briseis remains pressed back behind her tree, breathing heavily as she speaks into her comsys at a near constant rate. In the distance, soldiers begin to stir with worry, and a few creep their way toward the pair. COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "What is it you want?" Seifer stops, looking over the trees around him. He kneels down, putting his hand to the ground. Another smile crosses his face and he stands to full height again. COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "Just a chat, small talk. I'd like to speak with one of the republic military face to face." COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "You might like to, but it's not gonna happen. Especially not with that weapon hanging at your side." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Acknowledged. Keep an ear open for me." COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "Oh? I don't plan on using it. You have my word." COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "If I thought that was worth something, I might consider it." COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "Not worth anything? Believe me, I do have a personal sense of honor." COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "*there is a very long pause* Throw your weapon away, and I will meet you. Beyond your reach, Siefer Wolf. Any reach." Seifer smiled, there was no safe point from his reach, but he did as he as she asked. He took the black cylinder and threw it idly behind him, taking a few steps forward away from the weapon. COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "Further." Takes another ten or so steps away from his weapon, his hands out from his sides. COMSYS: (all channels) Briseis says, "Hands in your pockets at all times. And futher." Seifer places his hands under his belt, it's not like he needed them, and just began to walk towards the republic soldier. Finally, Briseis moves, stepping out from behind the tree with a wary eye. Soldiers form an equally wary perimeter, and she does not lower her blaster as she faces Seifer, helmet obscuring her face. "Seifer Wolf. What do you want?" "I'd like to ask you, why are you still here on Kashyyyk?" he asked, tilting his head slightly at the figure of the soldier before him. "You seem to have me at a dis-advantage, may I ask your name?" "I don't think so," Briseis answers tightly. "Nor do I think you'll get an answer to that. Why are /you/ still here on Kashyyyk?" A pause and then she adds, "Why are you still alive at all?" Seifer lets out a small sigh, and he looks to the ground. "I see." he said shaking his head. "So much hostility. I am here, unarmed and you point your hatred and your weapon at me." he shrugs, "Does the republic wish to fight so badly, that they will not even talk?" COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Captain? Two ships have just landed. The Asamoya no Rei- that's master tan's ship- and another, the Hyper Dalyrake. Should that have a code clearance?" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Get an ID from the ship. They may be friendlies, cleared by the wookiees-- Master Tan has arrived?" "The Republic does not trust you an ounce. Don't think I'm so stupid as to believe that you are unable to hurt me simply because you do not carry a weapon. I know what your sort can do. What do you want, Seifer Wolf?" Seifer stood, looking up at the Republic soldier through young blue eyes, "What I /don't/ want, is to hurt you." he said, shrugging. "Is there any chance at all, that we can be civilized here?" "I haven't shot you yet. I think that's damned civilized. You feel like answering my question?" Bri's hands tighten around her blaster, and she raises it a touch to level it more firmly on Wolf. There might be the slightest waver to her grip. COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Affirmative. I think I recognize the captain's name for the other ship, but last I checked he worked for the hutts... Master Tan is here, though, so I'm sure things won't get too out of hand. How's mister Wolf?" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Can't talk right now, corporal. Sit tight." Seifer looks down, a stick lays infront of him. Without even a twitch, the stick raises up to his face and snaps in two. "If I wanted to, I could be quite hostile too. You don't realise how much I am holding back from destroying what's left of your pitiful forces here on Kashyyyk. I come here in terms of peace, and all you can do is point a blaster at me." he shakes his head, taking his hands from his belt. He lifts one hand, clenching it and opening it in an attempt to let the blood flow again. "Have you ever sat down and had a drink with the enemy, Soldier?" "Do your peace terms include giving the wookiees back their planet?" Briseis wonders sharply. "Many wookiees think we should stay." Seifer shrugged, "We haven't really.. taken their planet, we've just set up base here." he smiles. "Looks a bit different to the wookiees I know," Briseis replies. "I'm not sure I understand?" Seifer said. "Which part?" Briseis bites. "You missed the bit where the wookiees want you gone?" Seifer shook his head. "No, i didn't. Only the wookiees you know want us gone." he smiled, "Many of them believe we can bring their primitive and savage society to a a new era." "Right. I'm sure that your motives were great and pure. Was there something you /wanted/?" That blaster straightens again. "As General of the Black Imperium, and as the seventeen year old boy that I am, I have come here to talk war, and out of curiosity." the boy turned around, facing Kachiro. "Why are you still here? Take your wounded and leave." COMSYS: (all channels) From Fortuna 420, A young, smooth male voice says, "Shutte Fortuna 420 on Wing Guard duty, requesting authorization to land. We're carryin' Wookie workers from Bespin who want to rejoin their families." "Turn around and walk back to your city, Seifer Wolf," Briseis answers tightly. Around him, guns raise and point, but there is a clear sense of nervousness in many of the soldiers who do so. "We will not abandon the wookiees to your savagery." "The Republic is stupid to think they can attack the city." Seifer said, "The best you can pull of here is a small rebellion force." he shrugs, "But war tires me, I'd rather not talk about it, anymore." "Then don't. Go home." Seifer turned to look at Briseis, though not with the same blue eyes as the young boy that was here. Now, he was sith. Yellow pupils fill his eyes and he stares onwards at her with a dark smile. He walks towards her, standing closer to the weapon in her hands. "Not even one drink?" he asked through a laugh. The blaster twitches, wavering nervously. Behind her helmet, Briseis presses her eyes briefly closed and swallows before finding a mostly-steady voice with which to say, "I'll shoot. Turn around and go home, Seifer Wolf." "You think a Blaster can match up to the force?" Seifer asked, "Have you not seen the Jedi train? or maybe during combat?" he laughs. "Weak." he says, "I see you running away from this place, faster then you came." "I bet as many as are trained on you right now can," Bri answers stiffly. "Don't make me say it again. Seifer laughs a hearty laugh. Shrugging, "Fine. I'll see you soon." the boy says, turning to walk he lifts a hand and brings the lightsaber sailing towards him. His hand grips around his weapon as he walks away from bri. Briseis remains where she is, breathing heavily behind her armor's helmet as she watches Wolf move away. Her blaster does not lower, and she does not move. After quite some time, she speaks fast into her comsys. COMSYS: Briseis says, "Seifer Wolf just came out of the spaceport. I think he's returning. We are going to hold position for a short while and then return to the spaceport. Be wary. If you see him and you have sufficient force, shoot. Do /not/, by no means, ever, engage him alone." Seifer stops walking, raising his hands out from his sides, he takes in a long breath before he kneels down on the ground. His arms come together as he folds them, and he just kneels there. To one who knew of Jedi or the mythical 'sith' they would recognize it as meditation. COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Affirmative, Captain. The freighter was bringing in supplies and such, and I know the pilot. But I suggest we change the passcodes after he leaves, just to be certain. We'll hold position here until you give the word." Bri's voice murmurs over coms, ordering every soldier able to hold their aim on Seifer. Fingers tighten on triggers. COMSYS: Briseis says, "I may have been mistaken-- he's lingering. My impulse is to retreat, but we have a walker - we'd be easy to follow. I don't think I have enough men to bring him down." Seifer knelt there, his hands come from their folding position, and extend out infront of him. Both hands on the black cylinder. The crackling sound of Red energy extends from the blade, the boy is still motionless. COMBAT: Wolf ignites his red lightsaber. At the first hint of that sound, Bri's voice raises in a shout, ordering men to fall back to the safety of the walker and man it. From all around footsteps pound in the direction of the walker, with a soldiers leap-frogging to provide cover for each other. Briseis moves backwards, well behind her men, her gaze and her aim fixed on Wolf. COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Captain? Lazlo has arrived as well. He wanted you to know of his presence." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Wolf has ignited his lightsaber. I do not trust him. Attempting retreat. Be ready should he follow us. I'll-- *Bri's voice breaks off, clearly worried and perhaps interrupted by something she sees.* We'll try to mislead." Seifer's hands come back to his chest, and he opens his eyes to turn and look at Bri. Watching her men scatter and run from him. He murmers a word into his comlink as he kneels there. COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "Leave." There's a surge of frustration and hatred as Briseis watches him, as his words ring across the comsys, but when all her men are finally stowed away on the walker, she finally moves, stepping quietly backwards toward the entrance without moving the aim of her pistol. COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Captain, Lazio wants to know if anyone is in danger." COMSYS: Briseis's voice is tight. "I don't know." Seifer could feel the hate from his surroundings, and he bathed in it. It made him stronger. He didn't move and his stare continued towards Bri. COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "I said, leave." COMBAT: Wolf begins to choke Briseis. COMBAT: Briseis chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds her. COMSYS: Briseis says, "*Over the comsys, conversation is replaced with the sudden fruitless gasping of someone searching for air that will not pass into her lungs.*" The blaster finally falls, dropping to the forest floor as one armored hand rises up to claw at her throat, as if that may somehow help. Briseis does not lose her balance just yet, nor fall to her knees, but behind her helmet her eyes are wide with desperation as she seeks air that will not come. Seifer is unmoving. He continues to probe out with the force, in the minds of Bri's soldiers and around her wind pipes. COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "What's the matter? Bantha on your toungue?" COMBAT: Wolf begins to choke Briseis. COMBAT: Briseis chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds her. The armored figure that is Briseis falls heavily to her knees, collapsing forward as her fingers scramble for her helmet, fumbling with the fasteners there as air becomes a more serious concern. Behind her, the soldiers on the walker finally recognize the situation, and its substantial weaponry pulls around to aim at Wolf. It fires. COMBAT: You fire Zeta Walker Five's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Wolf! Kalo returns from the Kkowir Forest through Wooden Gate. Graham returns from the Kkowir Forest through Wooden Gate. COMBAT: Wolf parries Zeta Walker Five's blaster bolt with his red lightsaber. Rylas returns from the Kkowir Forest through Wooden Gate. Haquien returns from the Kkowir Forest through Wooden Gate. Lazlo returns from the Kkowir Forest through Wooden Gate. A walker sits some good distance from the spaceport, tucked away between the trees that being almost immediately upon crossing the rope bridge from the area. There are no signs of the soldiers who might be driving it, save for the sudden flash of blaster bolts. In front of it, several feet from the entrance, an armored and helmeted figure has fallen to its knees, hands raised to claw at the blast helmet. And further still - quite out of easy reach - is Wolf, dressed in black, with his red lightsaber ignited. Seifer releases Bri from his hold, lifting his saber to parry away the incoming fire from the walker. The lasers drift harmlessly away from the boy with a quick swing from the red blade. The boy's eyes widen as the immense feeling of half the Jedi order hit his senses. "Great." he muttered to himself. He wasn't going to hang around and wait for the large amount of Jedi to help the woman. He half turned and began to walk away from the forest. The sound of clunking armor sounds in the woods and a man in full battle armor enters the glade. He spies the woman and boy and clenches his jaw. After slowing slightly, he leaps off a rock and hits the ground hard, but continues on toward the woman. Up ahead, the sounds of a lightsaber. The hum. The *smack smack* of bolts being deflected. Divak Tan runs, crashing through the wooden gate leading to the wilderness and stands at the base of a tree. He is half doubled over, strained with the trek through the wilderness. He raises his eyes, searching for hte source of the sounds. Kalo is a clinking mess himself as he hustles through he jungles, ignoring the various bites and such he gets on the way. He leads the party to the zone he knew Briseis was heading for, and as he runs he yanks down his repeater. The first thing he notices is the captain, however, and he runs towards her... only to pull up short as he spots the glistening red blade. Rylas scopes out the scene before he actually arrives. He takes a detour from the rest of the group, breathing a little hard, but otherwise alright. The time he spent here with the wookiees did more than just teach him how to hunt, it conditioned him as well. He finds some thick foliage and attempts to disappear inside them. He then takes the sniper rifle off his back and prepares to set up. The jedi would handle this, but they'd have some backup as well. COMBAT: Rylas wields his SoroSuub MEKA Sniper Blaster. COMBAT: Kalo wields his BVR-2 Blaster Repeater. Stomp stomp stomp. Brown boots crush the local vegetation as the wearer quickly runs through what will later become paths for anyone following. Lazlo moves through the trees with a strange speed, as though he's able to anticipate every log, rock, and tree. Then again, he probably can. After he slows slightly, Lazlo pauses to stare out into the wilderness. He catches a flash of red. "There," he calls out and points in that direction. He continues running. Rushing through the dense jungle passing the animals and other hazards, he too hears the sound first, his hand going down to his side but reaching for his saber yet he spots the captain and than the one who has undoutably caused this trouble. Graham breathes heavily but watches carefully the other knowing that this could get bad. Gloved fingers are fruitless against the clasps that hold her helmet in place, and eventually Bri topples sideways, crashing heavily into the Kashyyyk undergrowth. There, she does not move, although as Wolf turns away the very faint rise and fall of her chest may be apparent. Kalo has a moment where he sights up the Wolf, aiming the gun... but then he tosses it aside and goes to his knee besides Briseis, checking her vitals, desperate to make sure she's all right. "Captain!" He calls. "Captain, can you hear me?" Seifer continues to walk away, though he hadn't extinguished his lightsaber yet. He murmerrs into his comlink, looking back at the large amount of Jedi appearing from the growth. He reached out with the force for any hostility heading his way. Seeing Briseis fall, Tan runs towards her. He sees Lazlo dark in the direction of the red lightsaber but stops. He looks at her breath excursion and checks for any signs of trauma. "Captain? Captain?" he says. "Are you able to hear me?" Haquien continues to sprint towards Briseis, but when others gather around her he pulls something from his belt and ignites it in a blaze of green. He stands guard. COMBAT: Haquien ignites his green lightsaber. Graham moves without heed for his safety to be between the captain and the other holding there lit saber. His focus compleate as the young man watches. His hand still down at his side inches from his saber. He only glances back to check if the captain is still breathing before back to his watch. "Do we let him go master?" Rylas lined up a shot at the retreating human with the red lightsaber. He sighs through the scope, aiming for center mass instead of a head-shot. His gloved finger begins to squeeze the trigger. He had a good shot, and he was going to take it. He moves out from hiding, being as quiet as he can. Then, taking a knee, he takes the shot.. COMSYS: Wolf says, "Clones, on guard. Keep an eye out, If you see them advance I want the Mirror clones in here before I can blink." Rylas slips out of hiding. COMBAT: Rylas fires his SoroSuub MEKA Sniper Blaster at Wolf! COMBAT: Wolf tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Rylas's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. Vitals read fine, and Briseis continues to breathe, if shallowly. She does not, however, respond. Time spent without oxygen is enough to have knocked her out cold, and she remains prone in the face of her nam-- er. Her title called. Behind her, the walker continues to fire as long as Wolf is in range. Divak Tan shakes his head. "Catch him if you are able," he says. "But protect the captain." He ignites his own Jedi weapon, standing guard near Haquien. COMBAT: Divak Tan ignites his green lightsaber. Vathak Pree has connected. As a crowd gathers around Bris and Haquien stands guard nearby, Lazlo passes them at speed, but then begins to slow as Wolf begins to run into the wilderness. "He's calling the clone troops," he shouts behind him, having picked up the chatter from his comlink. Lazlo stops his chase and assumes a guard position, further from the others, as a front-line kind of defense. He reaches down and pulls his homemade lightsaber from his belt. It ignites in his hands. COMBAT: Lazlo ignites his green lightsaber. "Starsword, load the Captain onto the Walker. Prepare to flee." Haquien twists his saber around, watching Wolf, and adds, "My Lord, hold your fire. Prepare a tactical retreat. Guard Starsword until he has put the good Captain in the Walker. You are also clear to join them in the Walker, if you cannot keep up when we retreat." The heat from the hot Kashyyyk suns beat down on the ground as a battle begins to ensue. Having made it to the planet safely, Vathak Pree decides to wander around to find out exactly what is going on. Entering a scene that seems to be quite different from what he was expecting, the large cyborg stops and assesses the situation. "Well." the metallic figure hisses. "This could prove interesting." Kalo nods. "As commanded, sir." The man looks up, spots Wolf, and the look he sends the man is full of rapid, vicious hate... but he doesn't pick up his blaster again, he just picks up the captain and moves towards the walker as quickly as he can. Graham nods his head to his master, he doesnt rush out to meet the man but keeps himself placed between the captain and the man, he only know reaches for his weapon he too ignites it. Holding it but in a defensive posture. COMBAT: Graham ignites his yellow lightsaber. Briseis is generally slight and easy to lift, although armor adds both weight and awkwardness. Her helmeted head lolls as Kalo hefts her up, and she does not stir. The heaviest thing on Briseis is her boob-armor modification. Overhead the trees seem to groan as the walker fires a few bolts into the ground causing sparts. The yellow, and green lights saber hum. "You heard Knight Haquient," Tan says as he stands over Briseis. "Get her loaded and ready to go. She needs healing beyond what we are able to provide." Despite Vathak Pree's presence, the Jedi Master is unable to sense anything more than before. Seifer stops, turning to look at the many ignited lightsabers lining the foliage. He smiles, brushing a bit of hair from his face. He turns again and continues his stroll. Rylas replies in a cool and calm voice as he replies to Haquien. "As you wish, Master Jedi." He takes his sight off of Wolf, standing upright but keeps the rifle at ready. "I also heard him call in for reinforcements. Might I suggest we do the same, or at least have a squad on standby?" COMSYS: Wolf says, "Hold on the clones, I doubt they'll attack. Weak Jedi. Stand-down." Haquien glances at the walker and flips his lightsaber again. He glances at Vathak Pree, then suggests, "You should board the walker, my Lord. We are retreating." And when the Captain is aboard, he moves away slowly, then at a greater pace behind it. Rylas slings his rifle over his shoulder and runs over, hopping in the Walker. Seifer stops his walk, and turns. Eyeing the Jedi again. Obviously, stopping his retreat. Hands come out from his sides and he drops into a defensive stance, thinking the walker was going to come for him. COMBAT: Rylas puts away his SoroSuub MEKA Sniper Blaster. Kalo gets the Captain aboard and gets to the helm, trying desperately to remember the passcodes and the little bit of training he's had. "Let's seee... front legs go first...." he mutters, then queues the comm. "I'm aboard, Master Jedi. About to take the Captain to safety. All aboard who are coming aboard." Lazlo continues standing in the jungle, watching Wolf walk into the distance. As Wolf turns, Lazlo frowns. He really thought he was dead. As the discussion of retreat seems to be the prevailing mood, Lazlo begins to walk backwards towards the others, still with his lightsaber at ready, and his eyes on Wolf. Vathak Pree looks at his Bladed Force Pike, and then at Haquien. "Perhaps you should go without me." Pree hisses out of the vocalizer he uses to speak with. "As a matter of fact, I suggest you go." Pree then looks towards the Jedi who have lightsabers drawn. "All of you, turn off your lightsabers. The Black Imperium are the enemies here." Pree calls out. The he grasps at his throat as if he is being choked. Darkness begins to fill the hearts of those who are weak. COMBAT: Vathak Pree begins to choke Lazlo. COMBAT: Lazlo does not choke. Graham walking forward with the rest the young man slows and takes a moment shaking a feeling off. He looks up as the other speaks and his attention is turned away from the first for a moment. As soon as all soldiers are loaded onto the Walker, it begins to stir. The heavy machinery is manned by a soldier who scowls at Kalo and elbows him out of the way before the massive machine turns and retreats back into the thick undergrowth of the forest. Divak Tan frowns as the walker rumbles off through the undergrowth. He watches as the trees part, some being destroyed, they young ones, and then silence comes upon the forest. He looks to Lazlo. "Are you ok?" Then his gaze strays to Vathak Pree, a knowing gleem in his eye. Haquien continues on, but slows to a stop and turns his head cautiously. His attention settles between Lazlo and Divak Tan before his jaw sets and he scowls. Kashyyyk: Myyydril Caverns - Cave Mouth The forest disappears above you as does most natural light. Down deeper and deeper the cave goes, eventually coming the the swift and deadly shoreline of the Lost River, Myyydril. Leading away from the river but still steadily downwards, an adjoining crack in the earth leads into yet greater blackness. The webs of giant spiders often stretch great distances from wall-section to wall-section in the great sinkhole, and millipedes nearly as long as a Wookiee's calf scurry out from under rocks. Near the mouth of the cave, a good sized number of flat hunter's-berths have been leveled out of the soil or exist on already flat rock. Small firepits and charred remnants of fuel are scattered among these. This may be a good place for Wookiee hunting parties to take refuge from the weather or from the main forest itself. Rylas hops off the Walker and moves towards the wookiees that are already here. He speaks with them quietly about providing medical help for Briseis. While a young wookiee moves to fetch a healer, Rylas detaches his helm from his armor and lifts it over his head, placing it on the ground along with his rifle. He looks back towards the walker. "Kalo, how is she?" Kalo carries the woman off as gently as he can. "Could be worse," he murmurs, worried. "She's breathing. I don't know what's wrong with her... it was like she suffocated in her armor. Maybe it malfuncitoned?" The man looks upset and nervous, kneeling down now to lay her on good hard earth. By the time they return to the caves, Briseis is just starting to stir again. It's small at first - a wiggle of her fingers. A turn of her head as Kalo settles her down. Then she mutters something and lifts a weak hand to jerk at her helmet once more. Rylas frowns and shakes his head, "I doubt it was the armor. See if you can help her get the helmet off, Kalo." He qucikly checks her over for broken bones. He wasn't a doctor, but he did know rudamentary first aid. "Looks like she'll be alright." He sits back with a frown. "That guy with the red lightsaber...he had the same abilities as what I've seen both Master Kenobi and Knight Lindo use..but it was different somehow." Kalo nods. "it was different. He was so... vibrant. There was a strength to him, an edge I haven't seen before." He works with the helmet, finding the clasp, slowly working it off. "Bri... Captain Karakas," he says. "can you hear me?" Briseis lets her head fall heavily to the ground with a quiet *thud* as Kalo works the helmet off. Her hair is plastered against her forehead, wet with sweat, and her eyes remained closed for a moment before she draws in a deep breath and then coughs, painfully. Rylas moves over to the corner and returns with a flask of water. He offers it to the Captain as he uses her first name. "Briseis, drink some of this, it'll help." He looks over at Kalo. "What I want to know is how that guy cornered her in the first place. Haquien should have let me take him out. I /heard/ him call for Imperium reinforcements. That's enough for me to put a blaster bolt in his head. Sometimes, the Jedi are /way/ too forgiving." Anger evident in his voice as he speaks. Kalo nods. "agreed. If it weren't for the captain, I would have put a few holes in him myself." He tilts the captain's head up to make it easier for her to drink. "I'm sorry for breaking orders, Captain, but I thought you needed me- and I had four jedi in tow." Briseis remains still for a moment, eyes pressed closed as her coughs still and she focuses on breaths that seem to come through a restricted throat. She coughs again, lighter, and shakes her head at Rylas' suggestion before turning her head away from Kalo's lift. "'M okay," she mutters. Rylas sets the flask to the side, then re-arranges himself into the lotus position despite the armor. "Captain, what happened out there? I've never seen anything like it. What kind of weapon did he use?" Kalo looks on at the captain with concern, but doesn't interrupt- he's eager to here what's going on himself. Briseis is silent for a moment before she finally opens her eyes and struggles to draw herself up so she can sit. Her hand waves vaguely. Rylas takes her hand in his. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that you're alright. Unfortunately, urgent business calls me back to Coruscant. But I will come back from time to time to look in on you." He realizes he's holding her hand and lets it go, not wanting to project the wrong thing. He stands up and retrieves his helmet and his rifle. "When you're feeling better, I still would like to know who that guy was and how is it that he can fight like the Jedi can." Kalo looks up to Rylas. "You're leaving us, my lord?" He asks. "It's a pity. We could use your help and experience down here. Not to mention your blaster. It was a beautiful shot in the woods." Briseis clears her throat and looks oddly at Rylas for a moment before her hand retreats and she finally answers, through a throat raw and hoarse, "It was Seifer Wolf. He's supposed to be dead." Rylas shakes his head to Briseis. "I don't know that name. And it appears the rumors of his death have been greatly exaggerated." He frowns to himself slightly before smiling at Kalo. "Thank you. But I can't take all the credit. I did train with the Guard for a few years as a teenager before returning to Alderaan to become a cop. I trained as a sharpshooter, actually." He smiles to them both. "But I will be back. Probably sooner than you might think." Kalo ahs. "The Corps is an excellent training ground, my lord. Hurry back. You are missed here." He stands up, himself, and looks down at Briseis. "A healer should be here soon to look after your injuries, Captain." He pauses again. "Siefer Wolf. I'll remember that name." "I'm fine," Briseis dismisses quietly. Her gaze moves toward the entrance, worried. "You said four Jedi," she says. Rylas places his helmet back on his head and trots off into the keep. Rylas heads deeper into the darkness. Rylas has left. Kalo nods. "Knights Haquien and Lazlo, Master Tan and Padawan Graham." He smiles. "they can handle it, Captain. Rest for a bit. you're hear among your grand army." Briseis pushes further upward at that, her expression instantly worried as her gaze moves toward the cave's entrance. "They did not follow us back?" Kalo shakes his head. "I think they stayed to do battle with Siefer wolf, as you called him," he says. "Also, there was another. A cyborg. I am not sure what he was up to." COMSYS: Kalo says, "Master Tan, Knight Laz: status?" Category:May 2008 RP Logs